Ensorceleur
by Youwan
Summary: OS. [Humour] " Il y a ce magasin, en ville. D'ailleurs, c'est un genre de commerce que l'on retrouve partout, partout. Et à chaque fois c'est la même histoire. Il refuse. Refuse d'y entrer, refuse de l'approcher et refuse ceci et refuse cela.. Hé bien, pas cette fois. Les filles ont décidés qu'il irait, alors le lion irait ! Loke ensorcelle les femmes, mais pas que.. !" Label SPPS


Note : Cette idée m'est venue d'un coup, d'un seul. J'ai pas compris. Ça m'a fait marrer à imaginer alors je l'ai écrit. Comme quoi, on nous cache des choses ! Allez, la prochaine fois on se retrouve pour le chapitre 3 de « Léo, du Lion » que j'ai fini mais que je dois corriger car il ne me plaît pas ~ Je vous préviens, sait-on jamais, ce petit texte je voulais le reprendre. Mais j'y arrive pas. Donc le voilà tel quel, au **naturel** ! :P

Note 2 : Fic « Humour » alors faîte attention. J'ai un humour assez barré. Soyez de bonne humeur quand vous lirez, ça vous fera peut-être rire, qui sait ! Sourire tout du moins, j'espère. Bonne lecture !

Disclaimer : Fairy Tail appartient à Hiro Mashima, c'est la vie.

* * *

_Début de transmission._

* * *

**Ensorceleur**

* * *

Loke était un dragueur invétéré. Il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher, c'était comme inscrit dans ses gènes. A chaque fois qu'une belle femme attirait son attention, il voulait la combler - combler les deux, d'ailleurs. La femme et l'attention. Sûrement pour combler un manque affectif dans sa tendre enfance. Les Esprits ont-ils une enfance comme les autres ? Qui sont-ils avant d'être des Esprits ? Comment sont-ils nés ? Tant de questions pour l'instant sans réponses. Toujours était-il que le Lion avait toujours eu un problème avait certains magasins. Il les évitait plus que tout, quitte à faire de long détour. Jamais il ne passait devant, encore moins avec une femme à son bras. Ou plusieurs. Mais passons l'examen psychologique de Loke, car il y a une chose plus importante à savoir, à répéter et à déformer, maintes et maintes fois.

**Loke n'ensorcelait pas que les femmes.**

Certains et certaines pourront se dire que le charme du lion agissait aussi sur les hommes. Hm, la question reste à étudier, mais selon un récent sondage, le mannequin avait, parait-il, des fans de tout bords. Mais ce n'était pas ce que cette phrase, plus haut, voulait signifier. Non, en réalité, ce que Loke ensorcelait était petit. Avec d'immenses yeux qui vous implorent et vous font craquer : Ce genre de regard auquel personne ne peut résister. Et même la nonchalance naturelle de Gray n'aurait rien put faire face à une telle vision.

Un jour de fort vent, une conquête de Loke était arrivée à la guilde, pleurante. Elle avait demandé, crié, éberluée, aux autres: pourquoi tant de haine ? Pourquoi Loke l'avait-il quittée quand il avait appris qu'elle travaillait dans **CE** magasin ? N'était-il pas censé détester seulement les constellationistes ? Les larmes glissant sur ses douces joues, dans un état psychologique pitoyable, la femme serrait les poings. La guilde avait dut décoder ses paroles, difficilement car elles étaient entrecoupées de reniflements passablement ragoutant et de nouvelles crises de larmes aiguës. Or, en l'occurrence, la voix de la jeune ex-amante du magicien était brisée par tant d'émotions. Pauvre petit être. Une de plus, en somme..

~ Ce petit intermède musicalement triste avait laissé de nombreux questionnements. Oui, intermède musicale car, après tout, Il y avait un certain rythme quand elle était là. Écoutez donc.

* * *

_Snif. ; _**Onomatopée bruyante **_**; **_

_Mais-mais.. Mais, je-je.. _**; Répétition pittoresque ;**

_Snif._ _enfin tout allait bien, et puis.. _**; Voix aiguë en mi-mineur ;**

_Et puiiiiis... _; **Crise de larmes accentuée ;**

_Maiiiiiiis,_ _snif, snif __**; **_**Reniflement ;**

_Pou-pourquoi ? _**; Bégaiement ;**

_Loooooke ! _**; Cri de désespoir crescendo ~**

* * *

Bref, cette joyeuse mélodie avait mis la puce à l'oreille de la guilde. Ce nouveau venu, depuis trois ans, cet esprit nouvellement connu et reconnu, ce poseur vogue du magasin Weekly Sorcerer avait-il un problème avec ce_ genre _de boutique ? Que se passait-il donc dans la tête de l'esprit ? Comment un tel magasin pouvait influencer un homme sain de corps et d'esprit ?

Ils décidèrent de vérifier -la période était calme, pas beaucoup de missions à l'horizon. Même Natsu et Gray se laissaient gagner par l'ennui et la morosité. Ainsi, ils devaient s'occuper et le moyen idéal était tout trouvé. Les filles se mirent d'accord, guidées par Erza. Alors Lucy appelait sans cesse Loke, brandissant sa clef d'or brillante et ouvrant sa porte. Toujours et à chaque fois dans le but de le faire entrer _là_, **dedans.** A l'intérieur. _Inside_, quoi. _All'interno _! Enfin, _dentro ou_ _Innerhalb_, si vous préférez. Ah non, mince. Vous êtes plutôt japonais, c'est vrai : _**Uchigawa**_ ~

Des fois, Mirajane devait le faire choir sans le faire exprès, hasardeusement, dans la rue de ce magasin ou bien le pousser volontairement à l'intérieur. Enfin, c'était vite dit ! Encore fallait-il que les filles réussissent à le faire s'approcher de la boutique ! Vous voyez le genre ? D'autres fois, c'était à Lisanna de lui demander un service où il devait y entrer. Mais Loke est un esprit combatif. Et bien que pour leurs beaux yeux il aurait dut dire oui, il ne pouvait s'y résoudre. C'était un fier et glacial «** Non. Pas là-bas. **» qui passaient la barrière de ses lèvres, pour seule et unique réponse.

C'était impitoyablement impossible. C'était donc des «** Non ! **» fermes et définitifs qui sortaient de sa bouche, c'était des « Désolé, je suis occupé ! Une prochaine fois ? » ou des « Appelle-moi seulement quand tu combats, princesse. J'ai des affaires à régler en tant que Leader des Douze. ». De plus, si jamais on essayait de le traîner de force, le lion disparaissait simplement, regagnant le Monde des Esprits.

«_ Le malin ! Le félon ! L'infâme ! Le vicieux ! Le troufion ! Et j'en passe ! _» Pestait alors le groupe de magiciennes. Finalement.. Il avait résisté. Et jusqu'à lors Loke avait toujours trouvé un moyen de ne pas _y entrer. _C'était décidément un esprit redoutable. Seulement, il ne devait pas oublier à qui il avait à faire : **Les tigresses de Fairy Tail.**

* * *

Un soir, lors d'une grande fête, avant les épreuves de mage pour devenir mage de rang S, tout le monde buvait avec entrain. C'était là le piège. Les filles sont espiègles, malines, sadiques et démoniaques. C'était au tour de Kana, cette fois. Elles y arriveraient, qu'importe combien de temps cela prendrait. Alors Mirajane avait sorti l'alcool, forte de pouvoir servir avec entrain tout le monde, lançant des coups d'œils aux filles, pour savoir si elles préparaient bien tout. Erza elle-même avait décrété que personne, non personne, ne devait finir dans un état sain à la fin de la soirée. Distribution de bouteille à chaque table. Le piège se refermait, Lucy avait appelé Loke et, par obligation, elle lui avait demandé de profiter de la soirée. Quant à Erza, elle avait fixé d'un regard noir le mage de Fairy Tail, quand il avait commencé sa phrase par un « Mais..».

**On ne dit pas « Mais » à Titania.**

* * *

Ils chantaient, dansaient même, un peu ivres, mais heureux. Loke aussi avait bu, obligé. Néanmoins, c'était un esprit : il était difficile à rendre saoul, mais pas impossible. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que Kana lui avait lancé un défi de boisson, comme par hasard. Un défi ? De Kana, son amie ? Aucune chance qu'il laisse passer cela ! Elle était une des seules qu'il avait renoncé à draguer avec Erza. Tout allait bien, la fête battait son plein. Par contre.. Ce que l'esprit n'avait pas prévu : c'était de finir engourdi, ses capacités de réflexion amoindries. Il était même sur d'avoir vu Juvia, caché derrière un poteau, le regarder fixement en murmurant un «_ Piégé.. Piégé.. »_. Mais ça, c'était peut-être les vapeurs d'alcools.

Alors la guilde décida de déambuler dans les rues de Magnolia. Demande express faîte par Mirajane, avec un sourire innocent et un doigt levé. Un peu comme si elle disait « J'ai une bonne idée ! ». De toute façon, ils étaient trop « joyeux » pour comprendre ce qui arrivait, pour saisir la subtilité de la chose, pour protester. C'est pourquoi un long cortège se mit en place. Ils défilèrent, réveillant les gens, énervant certaines parties de la population, en amusant d'autres...

En passant dans la ville, Loke s'arrêta devant plusieurs échoppes pour saluer les filles. Qu'il aimait faire ça. La jeune Strauss l'avait suivi, pour faire son rapport aux autres personnes de la guilde si besoin. Elle regardait le dragueur, attendait qu'il passe le coin de la rue. Elle savait ce qu'il y avait là-bas. Si Loke était sobre, ça ne lui aurait pas plu du tout. Par contre, cette fois, il ne put _« l »_'éviter. Et Lisanna, encore fraîche, comprit le pourquoi du comment.

Si depuis toutes ces années à Fairy Tail, Loke évitait les animaleries, c'était surement à cause de ça. En vitrine, des tonnes de chatons, tous plus mignons les uns que les autres, miaulaient pour attirer l'attention du Lion, des cœurs dans leurs yeux. Essayant de caresser la vitre, étirant leurs pattes dessus, essayant de capter le regard de l'esprit. C'était le spectacle le plus choupi que la jeune magicienne avait vu depuis la naissance d'Happy. Maintenant, elle savait. Loke était un ensorceleur de chats.

Il savait qu'il aurait du faire attention, il savait qu'il n'aurait jamais dut passer par là. Ses pensées étaient un peu embrouillées : Sans réellement s'en apercevoir, il avait suivi ce cortège de mages saouls, guidés par Titania et la barmaid. Toutefois, une alarme dans son cerveau retentissait.

* * *

_Début de transmission_

Envoi en cours : Demande de réaction appropriée.

Réponse reçue : Mouvement de fuite conseillé.

Objection faîte : Fuite «** ordonnée **». Directive enclenchée.

Engagement de la séquence.

* * *

Près à prendre les jambes à son cou, Léo fit une erreur. Car , à présent, il entendait parfaitement tous ces adorables miaulements. Et ce que très peu de personnes savaient, c'est que notre Esprit combatif adorait ces boules de poils. Ses cousins ! C'était ses petits cousins dans la chaîne animale ! Regardez-moi leurs mignonnes truffes, les grands yeux innocents, leur pelage soyeux.

* * *

Échec de la séquence.

Cause : Rébellion des neurones.

**_Alerte, alerte !_**

Le cerveau ne répond plus.** [Cerveau down.]**

Demande d'aide de la conscience !

**Conscience H.S **! Répondez, répondez ! Maide !** Maide !**

La révolte arrive, perte ... communication.. Je répète : Per.. de comm..

_Fin de transmission._

* * *

C'était foutu. « **Je suis grillé.(1) **» Pensait-il alors qu'il caressait un chaton roux qui avait réussi à sortir du magasin. La Fairy troupe s'arrêta, entendant ce concerto de bruits originaux. Et tous le virent : Lui, Léo le Lion, l'Esprit fier, complètement gaga devant des chatons. Mais zut à la fin, qui donc pouvait résister aux mimiques adorable de ces bêtes ? Pour un peu, il aurait ronronné. Mais ça, c'était hors de question : Il venait déjà de perdre une bonne partie de sa crédibilité, là, tout de suite alors pas la peine d'enfoncer le clou ! Enfin, avec un peu de chance, personne ne s'en rappellerait le lendemain.

Quoique, vu le regard de Lisanna, pas du tout embué par l'alcool mais attendri, il était véritablement et complètement foutu. Alors maintenant, tout le monde allait être au courant, c'est ça ? Faut dire qu'il avait ses raisons, mince. En l'occurrence, bien sur que Léo évitait les animaleries ! A chaque fois, il finissait coursé par des bandes de chats organisés, quand ce n'était pas lui qui s'arrêtait et se faisait menace pour ne pas acheter toute l'animalerie. Seul Happy, Carla et Lily se comportaient normalement avec lui. Surement que les Exceeds n'étaient pas concernés par la vague de « chaleur » qui s'abattait quand il passait...

La jeune Strauss, elle, n'en pouvait plus de rire: **Loke faisait tomber les femmes; mais aussi les félins ! **Et elle comprenait : Ces derniers étaient tellement mignon. Les cousins de Loke était à tomber, tout comme lui et semblait-il que les boules de poils adoraient le Lion.

Les jours qui suivirent, l'esprit était bien décidé à rester chez lui, dans sa clef. Après tout, cette information avait de quoi alimenter les rumeurs du bar de la guide pendant une semaine. Autant de temps que Loke passerait dans le Monde des Esprits. Et non, il se ne cachait pas ! Il attendait juste que les événements se calment; il prenait du « repos » après sa, ma foi, dure « soirée » où son « secret » à été « révélé »(2). Repos forcé donc d'une semaine.

Minimum. Car avec ces commères, il risquait d'en entendre parler pendant longtemps. Il devrait peut-être songer à reprendre sa clef et la cacher. _Définitivement_.

* * *

_Fin de transmission._

* * *

(1): Et ton cerveau aussi. /SBAFF/. Pardonnez l'humour..

(2): Que de guillemets !

Voilà, voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura fait sourire 8D ! A la prochaine :)

Non, ça va, j'ai pas trop honte. Sauf peut-être le passage avec les neurones :')...


End file.
